The Rise of the Reaper
by Dream Scrivener
Summary: After the death of his Godfather, Harry nearly breaks. The only thing holding him together is a terrible rage. He swears to himself that he will destroy Voldemort and his minions. The thing Voldemort fears above all is death and so Harry decides to turn h
1. The Most Absurd Idea

**Title: **The Rise of the Reaper

**Author name:** Ham

**Summary: **After the death of his Godfather Harry nearly breaks, the only thing holding him together is a terrible rage. He swears to himself that he will destroy Voldemort and his minions. The thing Voldemort fears above all is death and so Harry decides to turn himself into death. The feared Dark Lord would learn what fear was all about.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** This is a new fic I'm starting. It will be written in a different style than TDH. Shorter, snappier chapters and fast moving action. It has a new idea that hasn't been done yet (hopefully). The fic isn't going to be betaed as I don't have time for it so excuse me the spelling and grammatical mistakes. I shall try and make as few of them as possible.

**OoOoOoO**

**The Most Absurd Idea**

**OoOoOoO**

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring into space. For the past few days, ever since he had returned to Privet Drive, he thought of nothing but the events of that night in the Department of Mysteries.

Sirius Black was dead!

Harry never knew it was possible to hate himself as much as he did. How _could_ he be so stupid? How could he be so reckless?

The guilt ate away at him like a vicious acid till it was too much to bear. Then a part of his mind asked a simple question. What could he have done differently?

Dumbledore and McGonagall had both not been present and there had been no Order members around except Snape. _He had told Snape! _But the way the slimy ex-Death Eater had reacted had left a very strong suspicion in Harry's mind that Snape might just let Sirius die because of his never dying hatred for the Marauders. He had contacted Headquarters and there was no possible way for him to have known that Kreacher was such a sniveling traitor. He supposed he could have not gone, but to be very honest it could have been very possible that Voldemort had actually captured Sirius. Padfoot had been going really stir crazy because of his confinement and it would be just like him to have gone out for a little excitement and got captured.

There was no way he couldn't have gone to save his godfather. Sirius meant the world to him. He meant a start of a new life for Harry, the prospect of a home after being denied one all his life.

It was then that Harry Potter finally realized that blaming himself was useless. He did the best he could under very difficult circumstances.

It didn't hurt any less. The anger at himself had been keeping him together and now that it was gone he broke. For the first time in many a long year Harry Potter broke down crying. He cried till there was nothing more left inside him.

He couldn't take anymore. He desperately wished that Dumbledore had killed him when Voldemort possessed him in the Ministry. He was willing to embrace even death to have his loved ones back.

His mind flickered to the prophecy as it had done several times in the past few days and suddenly a flicker of rage flashed through his eyes.

No, he wouldn't die. He _couldn't_ die! Not till he had killed Voldemort. Not till he had avenged his parents and Sirius. He wouldn't let their deaths go to waste.

He swore to himself that he would do whatever was necessary to kill Voldemort. Even if it meant destroying himself in the process. He would gladly die if it meant he could take Voldemort with him.

But Voldemort wasn't the only person who would die. His Death Eaters would not escape either. He would make them pay for every crime they committed. They who showed no mercy to their victims would receive none.

Ofcourse, there was the issue of him not having had any training. He couldn't defeat Voldemort any time in the near future… if at all.

Harry got up tiredly and stretched his cramped muscles. He didn't think he could lie in bed for another second or else he would surely go crazy. All this brooding wasn't helping him.

He looked around his room and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It looked like a pig sty. He hadn't been down to eat since he arrived at Number 4, and this had alarmed the Dursleys who had thought the Order might think they were ill-treating the 'freak'. So they had made it a point to shove food through the cat-flap every day. The food now lay stale and rotting, the plates making a mess near the door. His open trunk was lying near his desk, clothes spilling out. He had not bothered to unpack since he had been back. He also noticed some old cartons lying near his wardrobe, probably old stuff that Dudley didn't want anymore and had decided to dump in Harry's room.

Harry had spent an entire childhood doing most of the cleaning in the Dursley household. His Aunt Petunia was a cleanliness freak and over the years some of it had transferred to him. He couldn't bear to be in such a filthy room anymore.

He slowly began to collect the plates of food and carried them down to the kitchen. It was late afternoon and both Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out, something Harry was grateful for, the lesser he saw of his relatives the lesser the chance of him losing his temper and blowing them up.

He threw away the rotting food and rinsed and washed the plates and put them away. He then headed back up and started unpacking his trunk, neatly putting his clothes away into his tiny wardrobe. He nearly broke when he saw the remnants of the mirror that Sirius had given him, but with great willpower was able to ignore it and finish his unpacking.

He tackled the boxes next. They mostly contained old and ruined toys and clothes of Dudleys and Harry put them away in a corner of the room. One of the cartons contained old comics and Harry thought it might be something to kill time with.

Finally he was done and he headed for a much needed shower.

**OoOoOoO**

That night Harry was unable to sleep and so he found himself digging into the carton of comics and killing the night while reading them. They contained many superhero comics – Superman, The Avengers, Hulk, but the ones he liked the best were the Batman comics.

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the Dark Knight. He was a man, a _mere_ man. He had no superpowers and he was very much mortal. But did that stop him? He made himself more than a man, his enemies feared him above all else. What had made him into the feared Batman from the ordinary Bruce Wayne? Harry realized that it was simply an astonishing willpower and a ruthless dedication. Bruce Wayne had decided that he would fight crime and he moulded himself into the ultimate crime fighter.

And then something hit Harry. If Bruce Wayne could become Batman, and he was a normal man, why couldn't he, Harry Potter, mould himself to be like him? He had the added advantage of being able to do magic, Batman couldn't even do that! What was stopping Harry from becoming the thing his enemies feared?

Harry suddenly realized what he was thinking and snorted. Maybe the newspapers were right in thinking he was touched in the head. Honestly! He wanted to become Batman? Harry Potter, the caped crusader!

He couldn't help but think that this was one of the most absurd notions he had ever had.

He slowly put the comic away, took off his glasses and put them on the side table and lay back to try and catch whatever sleep he could that night.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N – Loved it? Hated it? Give me your responses :D**


	2. Padfoot's Last Prank

**Title: **The Rise of the Reaper

**Author name:** Ham

**Summary: **After the death of his Godfather Harry nearly breaks, the only thing holding him together is a terrible rage. He swears to himself that he will destroy Voldemort and his minions. The thing Voldemort fears above all is death and so Harry decides to turn himself into death. The feared Dark Lord would learn what fear was all about.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** The second chapter. I know that many of you will have the been there done that sort of attitude after reading it... but have patience.. it will get different from next chapter onwards.

**OoOoOoO**

**Padfoot's Last Prank**

**OoOoOoO**

It was a normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. The sun was shining, Dudley was stuffing his face, Uncle Vernon was cribbing about rising taxes and Aunt Petunia was craning her long neck out of the window to see what the woman over at Number 3 was doing.

It was a source of great amusement to Harry to see his Aunt's nosiness. He had found out when he was around seven or so that his Aunt had a great fondness for Agatha Christie novels, especially those featuring Miss Marple. No doubt she thought herself similar to the fictional heroine, the way she kept an eye on everybody lest they be upto no good.

He snickered quietly and went back to weeding the garden. It was a mindless task that kept him busy and allowed him to keep himself from brooding about his life and the thrice damned prophecy. Also he had realized that the day was really too pleasant to be spent indoors.

He was surprised then, to see a familiar figure walking up the street, dressed in worn jeans and a checked shirt and looking a lot wearier than he usually did.

"Hey, Moony," Harry called out in surprise. "What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

Remus gave a tired smile. "Don't I feel all welcome! Is there any reason I can't come to meet my cub?"

Harry shook his head. "You know I didn't mean that. It's just that you've never come to meet me before… and what with all that's happened…" he trailed off, looking away in order to hide his tears.

Remus looked at him sharply and grabbed his chin and tilted it till he could look into Harry's eyes. "That _wasn't_ your fault. Never blame yourself for it. Harry… me and Padfoot were at Headquarters when we heard that you had gone to the Ministry to save him. You have no idea how terrified we were… and how proud. You were ready to risk everything to try and save him. Do you begrudge him the same opportunity?"

Harry shook his head, wiping away his tears roughly.

"He had a hard life, cub, and he was one of the most unlucky men I knew. But I know that wherever he is right now, he is happy."

Remus looked at Harry for a long moment. "But you are right, there is a reason I have come today."

Harry's looked up, a small smile on his face at being proven right.

"You need to accompany me to Gringotts for Sirius' will reading. You are one of the beneficiaries and need to be present."

Harry looked stunned. "But… but… I could… I could never…" he stammered.

"Harry, I too am uncomfortable about it," Remus sighed. "The very thought of benefiting in any way by his death makes me sick. But it was his last wish and if that is what he wanted then I must honour him."

Harry was silent for a long time before he finally nodded. "How are we getting there?"

"We can walk to Figgy's and floo to The Leaky Cauldron from there," Remus answered.

Harry nodded. "Let me just go and get cleaned up and tell the Dursleys."

"You go get cleaned up and I'll let them know," Remus told him.

Harry shrugged and walked into the house and upstairs, leaving Remus to talk to the Dursleys.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry didn't know what Remus had said to the Dursleys but by the time he had come back down none of them were around.

The walk to Arabella Figg's house was silent as both he and Remus tried to ready themselves for what was sure to be a very difficult day.

The door was opened by the batty old cat lover that Harry now knew to be a squib. She beamed at him fondly and he managed a polite smile. He really didn't know how to behave in front of her anymore. He had known her all his life as an old muggle, eccentric, no doubt, but a muggle. Now that he knew that she had known about magic all along it threw everything into a different perspective. He couldn't see her as being the same person.

Fortunately for him they didn't linger there for too long and in a minute Harry felt himself rushing through the floo and staggering out at the Leaky Cauldron exit, feeling like he had been shaken very enthusiastically in a cocktail shaker.

He had been barely chucked out of the fireplace when he felt himself engulfed in a tight hug.

"Hug him any tighter and you might just break him in half, Mum," a voice commented from somewhere behind Harry, one of the twins, no doubt.

That immediately made Mrs. Weasley let go and Harry grinned weakly as she fussed over him, brushing the soot off his clothes.

She had barely let go when Hermione grabbed him in a hug. "Hi, Harry. How've you been? Are the Dursleys giving you any trouble? You know you can call me, right? Do you still have my number? Will they allow you to make phone calls?" she said looking him over anxiously.

Harry smiled at her, knowing she was worried about him and it was her way of showing it.

"They are behaving fine and if I need to call you I will," Harry said gently.

He felt someone slapping his back good naturedly and looked up to find Ron grinning at him. "All right, mate?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

He looked around to see most of the Weasleys present, as well as Tonks and Remus.

His eyes fell on Ginny and he smiled at her. "Hey Ginny, how's your summer been so far?"

She smiled back. "Not too bad. The weather has been mostly good and it's been nice to spend time at the Burrow again."

Harry frowned and turned to Ron. "I thought that you guys were staying at Headquarters."

"Well…" Ron hesitated.

"We were not sure if it was safe, Harry," Remus said gently. "We hadn't known that Sirius had left a will and in case there wasn't one then the house would have automatically gone to the next of kin, in this case, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry's eyes flashed at hearing Bellatrix's name but he only nodded curtly.

They made their way to Gringotts and the closer they got to the great white building the more nervous Harry got. He didn't want to be here, he couldn't face this, not today, not so soon. But before he knew it they were past the great silver doors and into a large conference room.

He noticed Dumbledore walk in out of the corner of his eye and take a seat at the head of the table, with him was an aristocratic woman with long chestnut coloured hair and vivid blue eyes that reminded him unerringly of Sirius. Before he could greet the Headmaster he was distracted by a well dressed Goblin walking into the room and clearing his throat to get their attention.

"It is time for the reading of the last will and testament of the late Sirius Cygnus Black. Is everybody present?"

"All are present," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Very well then. My name is Fliptusk and I am responsible for handling the estate of the Black family. Sometime last month Mr. Black had come to Gringotts and made his will. It negates all previous wills and is legal and binding."

Harry exchanged an incredulous look with Remus. How had Padfoot managed to sneak away to Gringotts to make the will?

Fliptusk removed a small crystal ball from a velvet box and placed it on the table. "Please hold your questions till the will reading is done." Saying that he tapped the crystal twice and stepped back.

Suddenly the voice of Sirius filled the room and Harry clutched the arms of his chair tightly.

"_A hearty welcome to all of you gathered here today, I thank you for coming. _

_Harry, before we go any further you need to know a few things. When James and Lily died and I was sent to Azkaban I knew that my life as I knew it was over and that was nobody's fault but Wormtail's. When I escaped I was consumed by revenge. It was all I thought about. It was all that mattered._

_But that day in the shrieking shack you saved me from myself. You stood up to me and reminded me of who and what I am. I thank you for that. I know it wasn't an easy thing to do._

_I don't know how I died and it does not matter. I chose to fight, and if it came to that, I chose to die. I made my choice and have never regretted it. _

Harry looked down into his lap to hide his tears and he was pretty sure that Remus was just as affected.

_Right… with that out of the way lets get on with the division of the loot, shall we?_

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave five hundred thousand galleons. Thank you for taking care of Harry and loving him like your own._

Molly and Arthur both looked stunned and were about to protest when the Goblin glared at them sternly.

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave two hundred and fifty thousand galleons and a trunk full of diaries that belonged to the Marauders, which has details of all their pranks and research. Keep up the pranking you two._

Fred and George's eyes shone brightly. Nothing could have been more valuable to them than this.

_To Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger I leave two hundred and fifty thousand galleons each, to be held in trust for you till you reach your majority._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave the sum of one million galleons and the Black Manor in London. Now, Moony, I have seen you wearing those raggedy robes for a good bit now and frankly, it made me ill. I couldn't drag you out to buy clothes due to my 'wanted' status, but now I fully expect you to spend a lot of money on yourself. Oh, and when you go shopping, take Harry along. The kid looks like he's been wearing clothes formerly belonging to a Hippopotamus._

Remus shook his head at his friend's antics. He had never changed till the end.

_Now moving on to Andy and Nymphadora. _

"Don't call me that!" Tonks screamed, looking immediately embarrassed afterwards.

The sound of Sirius snickering could be heard.

_I know that I can get away with calling you that now, because there is nothing you can do to me! Ha!_

_Anyway, getting back to topic. I, Sirius Black, in my authority of head of the Black family, hereby welcome Andromeda Black Tonks back into the family. She will receive all the rights and privileges of a Black once again._

_I further leave her and her daughter one million galleons each._

_I think that takes care of most of the little odds and ends. Now on to the most important part._

_I had always hoped to someday change the Black family name and have it known for something other than its misdeeds. Unfortunately I never got the chance in my lifetime. But what I could not do in my lifetime I shall do with the event of my death._

_I hereby recognize my Godson, Harry James Potter, as my magical heir and grant him the Lordship of the House of Black. From this day onwards he shall forever be known as Lord Harry James Potter Black._

_All remaining property, money, heirlooms and shares are to go to him. _

There was a long pause as Sirius considered something and everybody held their breath to see what huge bombshell Sirius would break next.

_As my last act as Godfather of said Harry James Potter I emancipate him in both the magical and muggle worlds._

_Best of luck, Harry. Me, Prongs and Lily will be watching over you. Always remember how much we loved you. Live your life to the fullest for us, cub. It's what we want for you._

_Mischief Managed_

And with that the will reading of Sirius Black was over leaving a stunned audience, which included the most powerful wizard in the world.

The consequences of the will would change the world.

**OoOoOoO**


	3. The Horrendously Long Name

**Title: **The Rise of the Reaper

**Author name:** Ham

**Summary: **After the death of his Godfather Harry nearly breaks, the only thing holding him together is a terrible rage. He swears to himself that he will destroy Voldemort and his minions. The thing Voldemort fears above all is death and so Harry decides to turn himself into death. The feared Dark Lord would learn what fear was all about.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** Ok Guys… there has been a misunderstanding. Harry is not going to become Batman and wear a cape or anything like that. I have plans but the Batman idea was just a springboard. And also please stop giving me advice as to which Superhero I should ideally base it on. I do like the input… but I have already plotted out the storyline and changing it now would screw up everything. But please don't take this to mean that I don't want input… I do… just not on this.

Also for all you shippers out there… there wont be a ship for a long time in this fic… and it certainly wont be Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione. Sorry.

**OoOoOoO**

**The Horrendously Long Name**

**OoOoOoO**

The minutes after the will had been read were filled with silence. Nobody knew what to say.

For the first time they saw even Dumbledore at a loss for words. The Headmaster was in a pensive mood as he thought about the consequences of Sirius' actions.

Harry was too busy trying to figure out what all of it meant for him to say anything. But finally he hesitantly asked. "Erm… _Lord_ Harry James Potter Black?"

It was Fliptusk who answered. "Yes, Lord Black, as the head of the Black family, one of the most ancient and noble families, you automatically gained the status of a Lord. With your status you also gain several other privileges, one of which is a seat on the Wizengamot."

"But… but… Sirius… how come he wasn't called Lord Sirius Black?"

"The late Mr. Black was disinherited by his mother while he was still at school. But when she suddenly died without a will he automatically regained his position as Head of the Black Family. Unfortunately after that he was sent to Azkaban. When that happened his wand was snapped and his status as Lord of the Blacks was revoked," Fliptusk explained.

Harry nodded. "Right then, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, with the event of your emancipation you were granted the status of an adult. You can finally claim control of the Potter family vaults and properties."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "But I _already_ have control of the Potter family vault."

"That is just a trust fund set up for you till you reached your majority, Harry," Remus said softly.

"You mean there's more gold than what's in that vault?" Harry said weakly.

Remus grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. "From what I know, lots more."

Harry slumped down in his seat. The surprises were coming thick and fast.

"I suppose the next thing you'll tell me that I'm the heir of Gryffindor," he muttered softly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"WHAT? NO! _YOUR'E JOKING!_" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Remember what I told you when you pulled the sword out of the hat?"

"But…but… I thought you meant… can't you ever speak normally? Why does everything have to be so cryptic?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "When you reach my age, Harry, you will perhaps understand. Anyway, you are not Godric's relative by blood. Godric Gryffindor never married and so his line ended with him. But he made it so that a person would rise who would have all the qualities that he so prized in abundance. That person would pull the sword out of his hat and be declared his magical heir. I do not know all of what that entails, but I have no doubt that you will find more clues down in the Gryffindor Vault."

Fliptusk cleared his throat. "Yes, like the Headmaster said, you inherit The Gryffindor Vault as well and the status of Lord Gryffindor."

"So let me get this straight," Fred said in a tone filled with laughter, "Harrykins…"

"Lord Harrykins, George."

"Right, Lord Harrykins is now Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter Black?"

"That would be correct," Dumbledore agreed solemnly.

Harry went a bright red and Ron seeing that grinned heartily. "Cheer up mate, just think of Malfoy's face when he has to call you 'Lord'."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I'm never letting anybody know! I already get far too much attention."

Dumbledore coughed.

"What now?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You see, Mr. Potter, when somebody gains the status of Head of one of the great families it is immediately recorded in the Ministry Archives. And then it becomes a public record," Fliptusk said slowly.

"You're bloody kidding me!" Harry burst out.

"Harry! _Language_," Hermione and Molly Weasley both yelled.

"That's Lord Gryffindor Potter Black," a snickering Ginny commented unhelpfully.

"Ok, ok, just tell me what I need to do so I can get out of here," Harry said in exasperation.

Fliptusk slid across three velvet ring boxes to Harry. "In there are the Potter, Gryffindor and Black Family rings. You will need to put them on to finish the ritual of inheritance. Each family ring is unique and it is usually found that they are enchanted with powerful magics. No one will be able to tell you just what powers they have and you will have to wait for them to manifest. Once we are done with the ritual I will have a Goblin will take you down to the vaults. You may find more information in there."

Harry nodded absently and opened the first box which contained the Potter family ring. The ring inside was a plain gold band which had a magnificent bejeweled crest in the center. It consisted of a royal blue shield with two swords crossed on top and a prancing Lion and Unicorn on the sides.

He slowly picked it up and slipped it onto his index finger.

There was a flash of warmth that ran through his body and he felt the ring shrink down to fit his finger perfectly.

He slowly opened the next box, the Black family ring. Harry looked at the ring for a long minute. The ring consisted of two fierce creatures on either side, facing each other, their tails forming the bottom of the ring. The two creatures were a Dragon and a Runespoor. The Dragon had its maw open and was snarling, the feeling of fierceness was only enhanced by its eyes, which were chips of rubies. The Runespoor, on the other hand, had its three heads rearing up, as if to strike. Its eyes were made of cold chips of emerald. Right in the center of the ring, in-between the faces of the two creatures, was a large black onyx which had a mysterious rune carved in the center. The ring was both beautiful and terrible at the same time and Harry was very hesitant in putting it on.

He looked up and glanced towards Dumbledore, but his eyes caught those of the woman that had come with him, the woman he now knew as Andromeda Black Tonks. She smiled warmly at him and nodded.

He slowly put the ring on.

There was a bright flash of magic and Harry could almost feel himself being examined. But the feeling faded away and the ring recognized him as being worthy. What he didn't notice was that similar glows surrounded Andromeda Tonks and her daughter.

Nymphadora looked at her mother questioningly and her mother simply mouthed 'later.'

Harry opened the final box quickly, eager to get it over with. Inside was a thick gold ring, the entire surface of which was covered with powerful looking runes in red. Right in the center was a large flawless ruby. Etched on top of the gem in gold was the figure of a prancing Lion.

The moment Harry put the ring on his finger there was a blinding flash of light and Harry felt a huge spurt of magic rush through his being. He felt warm and safe and his magic felt more alive than he had ever felt.

Fliptusk turned to him. "A Goblin is waiting outside to take you to your vaults whenever you wish, my Lord."

Harry nodded his thanks.

"Harry, before you go there are things that must be discussed," Dumbledore said wearily, his smile and the twinkle in his eyes vanishing. "With Sirius emancipating you the wards on Privet Drive have dropped. You cannot go back there. Unfortunately the Burrow hasn't been adequately warded either, so you can't stay with the Weasleys either. I'm afraid that there is no option but for you to head to Headquarters."

Harry was silent for a long moment before his face slipped into a determined mask. "No."

"Do you have an alternate solution, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I think Sirius' whole intention in emancipating me was to make sure I didn't have to stay with the Dursleys ever again. But I'm sure he didn't mean for me to stay at Headquarters either. That place is unfit for anybody to stay in and if I never see that miserable house in my life I would consider myself blessed. I have spent my life wishing I could have a home… some place to call my own. Now that I can finally make it possible I won't compromise, not for anything," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, there is no doubt that you now own several properties that you could live in. But they might not be in a livable condition and we will need to ward them," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Then that is what we shall do," Harry said quietly. "With the blood wards having disappeared the safest protection you can give me is the Fidelius charm. You can cast that anywhere. I will consent to go back to Hogwarts with you for a few days till the wards can be cast, but I will not go to Headquarters."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Harry. If that is what you want then that is what we shall do."

"Thank you, Professor. I greatly appreciate it," Harry said with a smile.

"Why don't you go on down to the vaults. I will wait for you in the Lobby. Take your time, when we are done we shall head to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, returning the smile.

Harry nodded and turned to bid the Weasleys and Hermione goodbye. He received tight hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny.

"Do write, won't you, Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Even if it is a few lines."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Take care mate," Ron said giving Harry a one armed hug. "If you need anything just Owl."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Ron, I will."

With that the Weasleys left, leaving behind the Tonks, Remus and Dumbledore.

"Well, cub, I think I'll head off too. I have a couple of things to take care of. But I'll come by in a day or two to take you shopping for clothes," Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair fondly.

"Thanks, Moony," Harry said, reaching forward and giving the Marauder a tight hug. "Take care, yeah?"

"I think that should be my line," an amused Remus commented as he walked out of the door.

Harry turned to see that Andromeda Tonks was standing with her daughter to the side, waiting for him to finish talking to Remus.

"My Lord, may I also take your leave?" she said as she curtsied gracefully.

Harry blushed. "There's no need to call me that, Mrs. Tonks. Please, just call me Harry."

Andromeda smiled. "There is every need, my Lord. You are now the Head of the Black family. That comes with certain privileges and certain responsibilities. Wear your title with pride and dignity. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders and have the power to change or ruin a lot of lives. Do not take it lightly, if you cannot wield your power then you will garner no respect. Remember, there is a difference between arrogance and pride."

Harry bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Mrs. Tonks. I shall remember that."

"Have a good day, My Lord," Andromeda said with a smile as she swept out of the room, followed by a bemused Tonks.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Well I guess I'd better…"

"Go on, Harry. I'm sure you are very eager to see your inheritance," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry walked out of the room and saw a Goblin waiting patiently outside.

"Hello," Harry said politely. "Are you the one supposed to take me down to my Vaults?"

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor Black," the Goblin answered, before turning to lead Harry towards the carts.

**OoOoOoO**


End file.
